Ash's Adventures of An American Tail
Ash's Adventures of An American Tail is an upcoming Pokémon crossover made by Daniel Esposito. It will be uploaded on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West in the near future. Plot In 1885, Shostka, Russia, the Mousekewitzes—a Russian-Jewish family of mice—who live with a human family named Moskowitz are having a celebration of Hanukkah where the father gives his hat to his son Fievel and tells of a wonderful place called America, where there are no cats. The celebration is interrupted when a battery of Cossacks ride through the village square in an arson attack and the Cossack cats likewise attack the village mice. In Hamburg, Germany, the Mousekewitzes board a tramp steamer headed for the United States. The crossing proves long and onerous, as well as the steamer being buffetted by the angry sea. During a storm, Fievel becomes separated from his family and washed overboard. Thinking Fievel drowned, the Mousekewitzes proceed to New York City as planned, albeit depressed at the loss of their son. Fievel, however, floats to America in a bottle and, after a pep talk from a French pigeon named Henri, embarks on a quest to find his family. He is waylaid by conman Warren T. Rat, who gains his trust and then sells him to a sweatshop. He escapes with Tony, a street-smart Italian mouse, and they join up with Bridget, an Irish mouse trying to rouse her fellow mice to stand up to cats. When a gang of cats called the Mott Street Maulers attacks a mouse marketplace, the immigrant mice learn that the tales of a cat-free country are not true. Bridget takes Fievel and Tony to see Honest John, a drunk but reliable politician who knows all the voting mice in New York City. But, as the Mousekewitzes have not yet registered to vote, he can not help Fievel find them. Meanwhile, Fievel's sister, Tanya, tells her gloomy parents she has a feeling that Fievel is still alive, but her parents insist that the feeling will eventually go away. Led by the rich and powerful Gussie Mausheimer, the mice hold a rally to decide what to do about the cats. Warren T. Rat is extorting them all for protection that he never provides. No one has any idea what to do about it, until Fievel whispers a plan to Gussie. Although the Mousekewitzes also attend the rally, they stand well in the back of the audience and are unable to see that it is Fievel onstage with Gussie. The mice take over an abandoned building on Chelsea Pier and begin constructing their plan. On the day of launch, Fievel gets lost and stumbles upon Warren T.'s lair. He discovers that he is actually a cat in disguise, and the leader of the Maulers. They capture and imprison Fievel, but his guard is a reluctant member of the gang, a goofy, soft-hearted cat named Tiger, who befriends Fievel and frees him. Fievel races back to the pier with the cats chasing after him when Gussie orders the mice to release the secret weapon. A huge mechanical mouse, inspired by the bedtime tales Papa told to Fievel of the "Giant Mouse of Minsk", chases the cats down the pier and into the water. A tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong picks them up and carries them away. However, the giant mouse contraption has caused the pier to catch fire, and the mice flee as human firemen arrive to battle it. During the fire, Fievel is once again separated from his family and falls into despair when a group of orphans tell him that he should have given up looking for his family. Papa Mouskewitz overhears Bridget and Tony calling out to Fievel, but is sure that there may be another "Fievel" somewhere, until Mama finds their son's hat. Tiger allows the Mouskewitzes to ride him in a final effort to find Fievel, in the end, the sound of Papa's violin leads Fievel back into the arms of his family. The journey ends with Henri taking everyone to see his newly completed project— the Statue of Liberty, and the Mouskewitzes' new life in America begins. Cast *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie of Team Rocket *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Jim Cummings as Buzzie the Vulture *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture and Zazu *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the Crow and Tiger *Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz *Amy Green as Tanya Mousekewitz (speaking) **Betsy Cathcart as Tanya Mousekewitz (singing) *John P. Finnegan as Warren T. Rat *Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz *Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz *Pat Musick as Tony Toponi *Cathianne Blore as Bridget *Neil Ross as Honest John *Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer *Will Ryan as Digit *Hal Smith as Moe *Dan Kuenster as Jake Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League (excluding Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin), the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Mewtwo and The Good Fairy), The Masters of Evil (excluding Cat R. Waul), and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *Cat R. Waul will be absent in this film because the real film was released before (and took place before the events of) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, which marked the first time Fievel and his family encountered Cat R. Waul. *This is the first Pokemon crossover to guest star Daniel Esposito's entire Pooh's Adventures team. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of Dom DeLuise (1933-2009), who voiced Jeremy the Crow in The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2 and Tiger in the real film and died of a kidney failure, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the real film's music score and songs and died in a plane crash. *Both Frozen and An American Tail were first released on Blu-ray in 2014. *This film actually takes place after Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen, which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Elsa the Snow Queen, and Littlefoot Gets Frozen, which explains Kronk already knowing Elsa the Snow Queen. *The storyline continues in ''Ash's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West''. *Both Jeremy the Crow and Tiger were voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. *Both The Secret of NIMH and An American Tail were directed by Don Bluth. Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in New York Category:Films dedicated to James Ingram Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise